I knew when I first saw you, you'd fuck like a whore
by SamiiSpear
Summary: Michael/Laurie porn. Not even a description needed. Slight plot. Warnings: Puke, gore, blood, violence, incest.


Laurie rolled over onto her side and groaned. Her bed felt extra fucking hard this morning. She needed more sleep. Curious, she cracked an eye open to look at her alarm clock but found that it wasn't there. In fact she had no goddamn idea where she was, but she could see that it was rather dark in there. Her stomach churned as she sat up and her senses slowly realized where she was. She had been here before. He brought her here a few Halloweens ago – her brother, Michael Meyers. In the corner of the room she could see a figure slumped over on itself. Was that him?

She stood on what felt like baby deer legs, and stumbled closer, squinting in the fuzzy darkness. She was terrified of how she had gotten here. Were people dead? Were Annie and Lee alright? Maybe, just maybe, Michael had spared them – just this once. But what exactly did he want from her? It wasn't even Halloween.

The figure in the corner didn't move even when she stepped closer. Kneeling down, she could see that he wasn't wearing his mask, and his face was peeking out from behind his stringy unruly hair. She could see some slight resemblance in their faces, and they even had the same color hair…or at least, they would if Michael would bathe. His usual jumpsuit was pulled down to his waist and he had on a white undershirt, stained in dirt and blood. He smelled terrible like dead animals, and rotting flesh. She cocked her head to the side and glanced at the floor where she saw a few used syringes lying around. What was he taking? The syringes all had a bit of red substance left in them, which she had seen people use at parties. Morphine?

Michael twitched a bit and Laurie stood, skittering back to the shadows to watch him from afar. After watching him for a few minutes she decided he was still sleeping. Her whole body was shaking like crazy, but she still managed to climb the stairs up to the basement door. "Fuck." She jiggled the door knob and it didn't budge. "Fuck fuck son of a bitch, FUCK!" She bit into her lip while she tried ramming the door, but her small frame just couldn't do it. Suddenly she heard a thud from the bottom of the steps. Reaching up, she grabbed the string to the light and pulled. 'Click'…nothing. Of course there was no electricity in this house. But Laurie could hardly see as it was and she knew deep down what was about to happen to her. The thumps got louder, much louder and much closer. Michael was walking toward her, but she still didn't know why he wanted her now.

The stairs creaked with her brother's heavy weight and she felt rough hands grab her and lift her over his shoulder. For some reason, she didn't scream, she just writhed and hit him on the back with her fist a few times, sobbing silently into his back. "Please, please Michael, Please." Laurie didn't know what she was begging him for.

As he reached the bottom of the steps, he turned and walked through another arch way, being careful not to hit his Boo's head on the frame. She was so precious to him…the only person besides his Mom that ever cared about him or loved him. He let his hand slip down her back and he rested it on her ass, giving it a pat. Laurie jumped and her tears came quicker, making her choke breathlessly. "No, no, no, no!" She could see a bed in the corner with rustled sheets and stains all over. Her stomach churned at the strong stench of ammonia. It was so disgusting in there that she wanted to throw up.

Michael lay her down on the bed and he grunted, gesturing for her to scoot up and sit. Her face fell, and she clamored backwards clumsily, almost sliding off the frame. Michael sat down next to her and pulled out the picture of the two of them that he'd had before. He handed it to her, and she took it, staring at the two of them from so long ago. "I don't remember this. I was too little…" He reached out and slapped her hard with the back of his hand, leaving a red mark on her cheek. She sobbed a little louder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't remember any of it." He slapped her again and grabbed her hair, pulling her closer. She moved with him, careful not to get too close while he put her hair up to his nose to smell.

Laurie cringed and glanced around the room. It was filthy, it stunk, and again, the only light in the room was coming in through spaces between the boards. "What do you want Michael? It's not Halloween…why do you want me?" He looked up and let go of her hair, staring off into the distance. He saw his Mom walking toward him with the white horse. He dress was torn much shorter and the top was ripped open, exposing her breasts. _"I know what you want Michael. Boo can give it to you. She would be perfect for my special little man. After all, she's pure and clean. That's what mommy would want for you Michael. Now, do what mommy tells you." _

He reached up and rubbed at his eyes, glancing back at Laurie. She was his boo…he would take her instead of some vile disgusting piece of shit. He grabbed her by the hair and pushed her back onto the bed, where she lay down and stared up at him worriedly. Deep in her heart Laurie knew what was happening to her. She lost composure, instantly. Her stomach wrenched and she sat up, spewing bile all over the floor and the front of her shirt. She cried louder as he grabbed her by the elbows and pulled her back down. "NO! No Michael! No, no, no! You can't do this. It's not right." She gasped and shuddered as she cried harder, feeling defeated and dead.

He began pulling her shirt off of her clammy writhing form, and stopped as soon as her pert breasts were revealed. He'd never seen anything like her body before. It was littered with tattoos and her nipples had rings through them…something that was unfamiliar to him. He grabbed at the shiny metal and tugged, hard. Laurie screamed and arched her back, feeling the metal pulling her skin and tearing through. He stopped once he saw the blood begin to pour out, and Laurie curled in upon herself, covering her chest. "Please don't do that. Please." Her eyes were pleading, and desperate. Michael glanced up at his mother.

"_Shame on you Michael. Treat Angel like a lady, you're going to kill her. Then what, Michael? Where will you be then? You need her. You don't want to be alone."_ Michael shook his head and looked back at his crying sister. He lifted her up and sat her on his lap, petting her legs with his calloused dirty hands. He could see that the blood was still flowing, so he pushed away her hand and latched his mouth onto her breast. Laurie gasped at first, not knowing how to feel about it. The contact was odd…it was new and something she wouldn't care to experience again. But, it felt nice for the time being. It didn't hurt so badly anymore. In her bliss, she let a moan slip from her lips and Michael's hand moved further up her leg with a bit of encouragement from their mother.

"Oh, oh Michael, don't." She was breathless now. He had moved from one breast to the other, and now he was pressing his fingers against her hot cunt through the thin fabric of her black shorts. He was new to this…he had no idea what he was doing as he rubbed up and down, feeling a hard metal nub down there, too. He had learned his lesson, though. Don't pull on it or even touch it, unless it was with his tongue. He was pleasuring Laurie so much right now that she was forgetting everything that was going on. Even the strong smell of ammonia began to fade as he rubbed her. Her body was tensing up and she was sweating like crazy as cuss words spilled from her lips. His fingers rubbed harder at the nub he had found in her shorts, and he felt her tense up harder before her body began to shudder uncontrollably.

"Oh god. Oh fuck Michael, FUCK!" She tossed her head back and her spine arched again, this time in pleasure. "Oh my god, why is this happening to me? It's so good, I want more." From the corner of the room, Debbie smiled at her two children playing. Michael looked up at her for a signal, and she nodded for him to go on. Michael looked back down at Laurie who was still breathless, and he placed her back on the bed. He could feel the blood draining from his body to one place – his severely neglected cock. He unbuttoned and unzipped his way out of his mechanic suit, exposing his bottom half. Once Laurie got a good look, she gaped and let out another moan. This moan, though, meant 'take me.' instead of a groan of agony, as it usually was.

She honestly couldn't believe her eyes. Michael had a thick uncut cock, proudly standing out from tangled yet slightly kept pubic hair. She had to squint in the darkness, but she could still see it after she blinked a few times. Crawling on her hands and knees, she got closer to him and took his cock in her hand, pushing back the foreskin. She saw him tense, and she watched his balls move as she licked along the head like she had only seen people do in porn. Her cunt was soaked and throbbing, and all she wanted to do was get this thick piece of meat stuffed inside of her.

She sat up and all but ripped her shorts off, exposing her barely peach fuzzed twat. It was dripping wet already, and she was dying for his cock. "Well? Do you want to fuck me now?" She sat with her back to the wall and spread her legs, trailing her fingers through her soaked labia and down to her tight cunt, which was quivering and grasping for his thick cock. She pushed one finger in, then two, and then she began working them in and out. She pumped them hard, abusing her g-spot with her fingertips until she was close to the edge. She stopped and pulled them out, rubbing them up and down over her clit and her pierced pubic mound.

Michael just stared, as he had pushed his hair back out of his face for a better view of his incredibly hot sister's body. She was covered in sweat and a little bit of blood…the sexiest thing he could have ever possibly imagined. But the sparkling wetness of her sloppy cunt was a major added bonus. He couldn't control the pre-cum pouring out of his dick, which was becoming a reddish purple from lack of attention. So, he mimicked what Boo had done earlier, wrapping his fingers around it and pumping, pulling at his foreskin and thumbing the head. He hoped this was what his mother had wanted, because this felt amazing.

While her orgasm built and built, Laurie worked herself up, sliding her hands all over her body, over her inner thighs and even rubbing at her ass a bit. She was so hot, soaked by the thought of all of the taboo things going on. She was fucked up in the head – a regular freak and she knew it. But she couldn't help just how turned on she was right now. She couldn't control herself anymore…she was just going with it. Still she didn't know why Michael was only watching her, so she bit her lip and sat up on her knees, getting closer to him. "Don't you want to fuck your little sister yet? Why are you making me wait?" She lay back down, her knees still up and spread apart, finger fucking her cunt close to orgasm, then stopping.

Like magic, Michael climbed down on his knees and grabbed her waist, pulling her up until his face was buried in her sticky sweetness. He licked up her juices and his tongue found her sensitive nub of a clit, licking and sucking at it until she was practically pouring pussy juices down his throat. He couldn't believe how great it tasted on his tongue. It was musky, but it was amazing and it made his cock throb harder, begging to be thrust inside of her. "Oh fuck, please." Laurie arched her back and presented her ass to him, grinding it on his mouth. He licked at it too, forcing his tongue inside and licking at the silk inside. He licked for a while, and then forced a finger inside before he pulled his tongue out.

His sister was in bliss now. Her knees felt like pudding, not even gelatin anymore. Her body burned on the inside and she wanted more of him. He bit and tugged at her outer cunt lips, sucking them until they were sore and puffy. She felt so sensitive and vulnerable…she didn't know if she could last long when he finally decided to fuck her.

"_Enough playing Michael."_ Michael's head snapped up. _"You need to fuck her. She's getting tired and desperate. Now claim her and make sure she'll never forget that you were her first."_ He grunted and pulled his fingers out of his sister, lying her back down on the mattress. Laurie stared up at him desperately, pleading at him with her eyes. Her pussy was throbbing and hungry now.

"Please, please fuck me Michael. I want you so much…" Her fingers trailed down the hard muscles of his triceps and she groaned, wrapping her legs around his waist. He gave another grunt as he positioned his thick cock at his sister's warm cunt. He pushed his foreskin back and teasingly slapped at her clit a few times, then he rubbed the head of his cock between her warm slightly swollen pussy lips. "Mmhh." She felt her legs tremor and she tightened them around his waist, forcing his cock up into her cunt. "AH!" Her eyes shot open and she let out a scream, to which he clamped his hand down on her throat. She shuddered and tears welled up in her eyes as she struggled to breathe, but with a warning from his mother, Michael let go.

Laurie gave a moan and she whimpered pathetically once Michael got fully seated inside of her. He wouldn't even _fit_ inside of her abused hole…he was just too big. He was so big that he was pushed in completely to her cervix, but there was still a few inches left out of her throbbing pussy. "Ahhh, ah God, it hurts, but it feels so good. Please keep going Michael."

Her eyes begged him to continue, so he did. He grabbed her love handles and pumped into her, making her feel full to the point of breaking. Her fingertips tingled as she grabbed onto his forearms, trying not to be tossed around so much. Her pussy was so full that she could scream, except she knew better than to provoke her brother to choke her again. Her nipple didn't hurt anymore, and the blood had clotted and dried up. She felt like she was on edge, dipping her toes into ice water but not taking the plunge quite yet. He fucked her harder and reached up to knead her breast, tugging gently on the nipple ring this time. "Ooohh!" She reached down and pressed her fingertip to her throbbing clit, rubbing furiously and quickly. "Oh, oh fuck! Harder!" She moved her hand and pulled at her own hair, lost in the blissful icy feeling. Still she burned so deep inside of her body, begging for release.

Michael had seen what she was doing, and he reached down to abuse her clit with his thumb. Her whole body seemed to tense even more when he did this, but he couldn't help but rub faster and harder. She still felt so dirty and sensitive. Everything the two were doing was so taboo and filthy that she almost couldn't contain the screams of pleasure as she had her meltdown, her body tensing and shuddering hard while she wrapped her legs around him like a vice and clawing mercilessly at the bed sheets.

Her brother hadn't really uttered a word since his melt down when he killed his siblings and step father, but he let out a half grunt, half moan and whispered "God fucking damn," before he poured his spurts of hot cum into her cunt, pumping into her harder and wracking her body with every thrust. Laurie almost screamed from the absolute pleasure of his rough pounding. Her whole body tingled while she laid there, soaked in sweat and full of her older sibling's warm cum. It made her cunt twitch in hunger once again. Michael glanced up at her, then to their mother.

Debbie smiled and cocked her head to the side. _"Are you happy now Michael? You got Boo back for us. We needed her."_ He nodded to her then looked back down at his slut sister, panting and still groaning in ecstasy. _"See? She loved it. It was perfect for her first time. You're such a good big brother Michael. I'm so proud of you."_ Then she faded away, and left Michael there staring down at his sister again. He slowly started to pull his cock out of her tight twat, and she started gasping like crazy, wrapping his legs around him tighter than before. He grasped onto her thigh violently and pulled until she let go, whimpering and tearing up from the pain. He was flaccid now, but he was still throbbing and he still wanted her.

"Oh my god Michael, thank you so much. That felt so…god damn fucking amazing." Her back was sore, her thighs were sore, her cunt was bleeding and sloppy with her brother's cum. She needed to clean up and take some aspirin to get rid of the pain that was invading her body. "Can I leave?" She sat up and glanced around the room, spotting her clothes on the floor across the room. "I'm hurt, see?" She spread her legs and showed him the blood dribbling down her thighs. It hurt so goddamn bad…

Michael cocked his head to the side, a bit of sympathy in his eyes. He knew his Boo would come back if she left…she couldn't stay away from his cock. Not after that session and he knew that was what his mother wanted. She knew that she had to have something to keep Boo with them and she knew that, being a teenager, sex was what her Angel wanted.

So Michael nodded and walked out of the room. Laurie groaned and flopped back on the bed as she listened to him thudding up the steps. God, he was such a lug. What a beast he was and he had just destroyed her cunt, too. She felt great all over after the thorough fuck. When Michael walked back into the room, she looked up at him. His hair was still pushed back out of his face, and she could see his eyes that were just like hers, except older. His were darker, and more demonic than anyone's eyes that she had ever seen in her life. He began to pull his mechanic suit back on, and Laurie decided that she better get dressed as well.

At the top of the stairs, she turned and stood on the tips of her toes to bite and kiss at her brother's strong throat. "I'll be back. You know that…" She placed her hand on his chest, and he frowned, pushing her back into the kitchen. Her heart began to pound as he pulled a knife from a drawer and he advanced on her. Tears poured down her cheeks as he grabbed her by the hair to force her head back then he drew the blade along her jaw line, watching the blood pour. She groaned and whimpered, her breath speeding up. "Oh…" She touched his side, and bit her lip, her tears stinging the wound on her face. It made her heart beat faster, until he put the knife down and pulled her to his chest in an awkward hug.

She hugged back as well, her fingers clawing at his back desperately. She was scared, but she wanted more of what he had given her earlier. She needed more of what he'd given her earlier, actually, and when her body throbbed in pain from her brother's antics she would remember all of the fucking they had done. Laurie smiled a little as she pulled away, and she stared up at Michael. "I'll come back in a few days." She winked at him and tugged gently on his dirty hair as she walked away, blushing furiously because she could still feel his cum sliding into her shorts, and she could feel the wet spot on her thighs. As she closed the gate and looked back at the house, she manically laughed, knowing that Dr. Loomis would never have an explanation for what had just happened.


End file.
